Residente
by Odric tasantO
Summary: Natsuki es admitida en el hospital central de Fuuka, allí conoce a Shizuru una de las neurocirujanas mas importantes del país y mientras pasa el tiempo Natsuki se enamora mas de la dr Fujino pero Shizuru tiene un problema que complicara su nueva relación
1. el primer día siempre es el mas largo

**Antes de nada solo quiero aclarar que no se nada de medicina yo estudio mercadotecnia cualquier error por favor perdonenlo las operaciones y otras cosas son sacadas de ER y Grey's Anatomy **

* * *

(**Hospital central de Fuuka**)

- Buenas tardes señorita – saluda la chica de cabello azulado y ojos verdes en la recepción del hospital – soy estudiante de medicina y mañana comienzo mi residencia aquí en el hospital vengo por mi carnet y mi uniforme.

- Seguro, los residentes nuevos están con el doctor Homura cerca de la sala de urgencias por este pasillo al final.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Natsuki atravesando el pasillo y acercándose a un grupo de chicos quienes recibían instrucciones de un joven de cabello blanco.

- Es indispensable señores que cuando estén en el hospital porten su carnet en un lugar visible para evitar inconvenientes

- Disculpe mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga

- ¿Kuga? – repitió el hombre buscando su nombre entre unos papeles – si aquí esta, adelante ya le daremos su carnet, el día de mañana deben estar aquí a las 7 de la mañana y les exijo puntualidad

- ¿disculpe doctor? – pregunto una pelirroja de amplio busto – ¿usted supervisara nuestras prácticas?

- No se haga ilusiones señorita Tokiha – se burlo Homura – yo solo vine a recibirlos, ustedes quedaran en manos, mas nazis por decirlo de alguna manera bien hasta mañana – dijo retirándose por fin

- ¿manos más nazis? – pregunto incrédula una chica de cabello verde y mirada fría

- Seguro esta exagerando – respondió Tokiha – pero ¿porque no nos vamos presentando? Mi nombre es Tokiha Mai un placer –saludo a una chica de cabello castaño y lentes

- Yukino Kikukawa estoy encantada de compartir con ustedes

- Mi nombre es Yuuichi Tate, escuche que esta noche hay una fiesta en un bar cercano al cual están invitados todos los residentes, ¿les gustaría ir?.

- ¿Que acaso tu nos estas invitado? – pregunto la chica de cabello verde que en su carnet podía leerse el nombre de Okuzaki Akira

- Jajaja tu debes ser la complicada del grupo – dijo Tate - pues yo invito si recibo algo a cambio, ¿que me dicen? – pregunte mirando a Tokiha, quien solo sonrió y le hablo a Akira

- Este debe ser el imbécil del grupo – dijo y todos rieron.

- Bueno a mi no me parece mala idea – dijo tímidamente Yukino mirando a Natsuki de reojo

- Ha pues, porque no, parece interesante –dijo Natsuki – claro pagare mi parte por si acaso– dijo mirando a Tate a lo que las otras rieron de nuevo y en ese momento entro una camilla rodeada de enfermeras y un paramédico

- Hombre de 48 años accidente laboral un vidrio se rompió y entro directamente en el área frontal. – dijo el paramédico.

- Por favor lleven al paciente al quirófano 3 y localicen inmediatamente a la doctora Fujino

- ¿La doctora Fujino? – repitió una enfermera

- Si ella es la única que puede hacer algo con este paciente

- Ho por dios ¿tenia un vidrio en la cabeza? – repitió Yukino ajustándose las gafas

- ¿Quién será esa doctora Fujino? – pregunto Mai

- Una diosa – dijo Tate – porque será muy difícil que salga con vida

- Yo creo que tiene que sacar el vidrio antes de hacer una evaluación del daño cerebral –dijo Natsuki

- Antes de sacar el vidrio debe hacer una evaluación del daño cerebral – le refuto Akira

- Tiene que sacarlo –le dijo Natsuki sin apartar la mirada del quirófano –debe limpiar suturar y suspender la emisión del liquido hematico lo mas rápido posible

- Pero no puedes sacar el objeto sin hacer un análisis previo, muchas veces el objeto no solo corta si no que también es el retenedor de los líquidos cerebrales

- No estaba reteniendo estaba muy inflamada el área parental

- ¿Ustedes todavía aquí? – pregunto el doctor Homura claramente molesto deteniendo la discusión de las chicas – es mejor que se retiren señores esto no es un patio de juegos vamos – dijo y cada uno de los residente salieron mirándolo de reojo

- Que hombre mas raro – dijo Mai al salir

* * *

- El paciente por ahora esta estable doctora, sus signos vitales están dentro de los limites normales y su respuesta al dolor es poca y lenta y su estado es bastante complicado, esta en sus manos doctora.- le dijo un enfermera a la joven castaña de ojos rojos

- Por la forma en que esta el vidrio – dijo Shizuru examinando la herida - debemos tener mucho cuidado por que puede haber una lesión en el área de broca y también pueden haber posibles lesiones en el área motora y sensitiva, vigilen constantemente el sangrado ahora bien comencemos porque tenemos el tiempo en contra, bisturí…

**La operación continuaba y las cosas comenzaban a complicarse.**

- Doctora esta bajando la frecuencia cardiaca, el paciente va a entrar en paro

- Eleven la parte inferior de la camilla y preparen reanimación – ordeno Shizuru - muy bien carguen, despejen… ¿Cómo esta?

- Signos vitales estable doctora

**Unos minutos más tarde cuando la operación hubo terminado Shizuru caminaba por los pasillos del hospital cuando escucho a alguien hablar detrás de ella.**

- Por un momento pensé que el paciente se nos iba a morir – dijo la enfermera

- Pues yo estaba seguro de que la operación iba a salir adelante porque la doctora Fujino es una profesional – dijo un hombre a lo que Shizuru sonrió y entro en la sala de descanso a tomar un te

- Doctor Tokiha – saludo Shizuru a un joven doctor que tomaba café junto a la ventana

- Doctora Fujino – saludo este - ¿preparándose para recibir a los nuevos residentes?

- ¿nuevos residentes?

- Si ingresan mañana y sabes lo que eso significa: desmayos en lo quirófanos, peleas por las cirugías y diagnósticos equivocados

- Ínfulas de sabio, quejas y discusiones

- Y chicas locas persiguiéndote por todos lados – le dijo este a la mujer mientras le alcanzaba una tasa de te que el mismo había preparado

- Jajaja eso es lo que menos importa… por cierto tu hermana no comienza las residencia también ¿no es asi?

- ¿Mai? A si es

- ¿Cómo es que tu te graduaste primero no lo entiendo?

- Nuestros padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, por lo que mi hermana mayor comenzó a trabajar para mantenerme y bueno ahora que puedo mantenerme por mi solo es hora de que ella también haga su vida

- Eres un buen hermano Takumi kun – dijo Shizuru viendo como el joven se sonrojaban – sabes deberíamos ir al bar eclipse a tomar un rato ya sabes por ser nuestro ultimo día de descanso antes de la llegada de los residentes.

- Lo siento Shizuru san pero yo no pienso ir ni loco, en ese bar se hará la bienvenida de los residentes y Mai y yo no queremos que nos vean juntos para que no piensen que existe algún tipo de favoritismo

- Entiendo… aunque es una lastima, es el único lugar en el que puedo descansar y resulta que esta noche estará lleno de niños

- Solo trata de no corromper a mi hermana Shizuru san - dijo Takumi antes de irse

Por fin ha llegado la noche y con ella la fiesta en el bar, Shizuru entro con una sonrisa y esquivo a varias parejas bailando, saludo con la mano a unos caballeros que la saludaron y al poco rato de haberse sentado en la barra le sirvieron un trago y el cantinero señalo a una chica a lo lejos a lo cual ella acepto la bebida, se dispuso a observar su alrededor y pudo distinguir aun pequeño grupo conversando y se arriesgo a adivinar que era el grupo de residentes entre ellos había una chica de cabello castaño y lentes que asentía a lo que otra chica de cabello verde decía mientras que a su lado había un muchacho rubio tratando de invitar a una joven que supo sin necesidad que se la presentara era Mai Tokiha, pero lo que mas llamo su atención de este reducido grupo era una joven de cabello azulado que observaba a sus compañeros con un aire de incomodidad, era hermosa se dijo, la joven de ojos verdes tomo su baso pero se dio cuenta que este se encontraba vació a si que dijo algo que Shizuru no alcanzo a escuchar y se dirigió a la barra he intento pedir algo pero no lograba captar la atención del cantinero a si que Shizuru aprovechando que el cantinero estaba enamorada de ella se situó detrás de la barra y le hizo señas al hombre de que ella la atendería.

- Dígame señorita ¿Qué le gustaría tomar?

- Un whisky con soda por favor – pidió la joven a lo cual Shizuru le sonrió y se giro sensualmente logrando un sonrojo en la morena, ella también debió sentir sus mejillas arder pues se tomo el trago de un solo golpe

- Podría darme otro antes de que se retire

- Tranquila no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que quede satisfecha con el servicio – dijo Shizuru divertida mirándola a los ojos a lo cual la chica no pudo sostenerle la mirada y se giro en su asiento mirando a sus compañeros

- Oye kuga san – se acerco el chico rubio – ¿no te gustaría bailar conmigo?

- Lo siento preferiría no hacerlo Yuuichi

- Ho vamos y puedes llamarme Tate chan

- Enserio YUUICHI no voy a bailar contigo, no me nace del corazón realmente bailar esta noche y menos contigo – dijo la morena de una manera cortante a lo cual el chico prefirió alejarse

- Disculpa ¿Kuga san cierto? – pregunto Shizuru a lo cual Natsuki asintió con la cabeza -Si no te molesta que me entrometa ¿Por qué la grosería con el joven? – se arriesgo a preguntar mirando con lastima al chico que volvía a su mesa

- Es un jugador además es medico

- ¿Ho y tu tienes algo en contra de los médicos? – pregunto esta vez con cierta incomodidad

- Nada personal solo prefiero no salir con médicos…

- Shizuru

- ¿disculpa?

- Mi nombre es Shizuru

- Natsuki Kuga – se presento la chica tomando su mano – además tampoco megusta bailar

- ¿y eso porque? Seguro Natsuki baila perfectamente – Natsuki se sorprendió de la manera tan rápida en que la mujer de la barra le tomo confianza pero supuso que con un trabajo como el de ella ya debería esta acostumbrada a hablar con extraños a si que prefirió ignorar el detalle además por alguna razón no le molestaba que la llamara por su nombre tan rápido

- En realidad soy un poco torpe me cuesta seguir el ritmo de la canción supongo que bailar no es lo mío

- El problema entonces no es de Natsuki

- ¿ha no?

- Por supuesto que no, si Natsuki no puede tomar el ritmo de la música entonces es porque no ha encontrado a la pareja adecuada, ven sígueme – le dijo Shizuru mientras salía detrás de la barra y la llamaba a un lugar apartado de la pista de baile, Natsuki tomo su trago de un solo golpe y la siguió un poco emocionada

Shizuru tomo las manos de Natsuki y las puso alrededor de su cintura y luego paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

- No creo que esta sea buena idea – tartamudeo Natsuki

- Sh… cierra los ojos – le dijo sensualmente Shizuru en su oreja y sin saber porque Natsuki obedeció – sabias que bailar es el acto mas relajante que puede hacer una pareja – le dijo Shizuru comenzando a moverse y Natsuki instintivamente comenzó a seguir el vaivén de su cuerpo - es casi tan relajante como hacer el amor – Natsuki apretó las caderas de Shizuru y giro su rostro para esconderlo en su cuello y respiro profundamente, por un momento sintió sus piernas temblar pero no sabia si era el efecto de el alcohol - porque te permite estar tan cerca que puedes sentir el aroma del otro, los movimientos del cuerpo y llegar al punto en donde te sincronizas con el otro cuerpo – el ritmo de la canción se fue deteniendo y Natsuki se alejo para ver a Shizuru a la cara – hasta que ambos consiguen su canción y se dejan llevar por su ritmo...

En ese momento el mundo desapareció para ambas, Shizuru se quedo muda al ser hipnotizada por la mirada esmeralda de Natsuki y Natsuki pensaba que si era un sueño que una mujer tan bella como ella se le acercara entonces deseaba no volver a despertar mas, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros cuando de pronto el sonido del teléfono de Shizuru saco a ambas de su pequeño paraíso.

- Maldicion – dijo Shizuru apresurándose a cortar su teléfono pero Natsuki ya se encontraba alejándose del lugar – oye espera, Natsuki ¿adonde vas? – dijo tomando la chaqueta que antes la morena había dejado sobre la barra y siguiéndola afuera, la encontró apunto de subirse a su moto – oye no creo que sea buena que manejes después de haber bebido tanto – dijo Shizuru acercando para evitar que se callera

- Entonces quien pretendes que maneje el piloto automático – dijo Natsuki subiéndose – no te preocupes no es la primera vez que manejo en este estado

- Por favor Natsuki permíteme llevarte en mi auto yo le pediré al dueño que te guardar tu moto hasta mañana es un amigo seguro aceptara pero conducir a si es peligroso por favor hazlo por mi – Natsuki iba a negarse una vez mas pero al ver a la mujer con tanta preocupación no pudo hacer mas que aceptar

Natsuki se quedo impresionada del hermoso auto negro de la castaña y no pudo evitar preguntarse si seria de una familia adinerada, se subió en el asiento del copiloto y cuando Shizuru arranco comenzó a darle las indicaciones necesarias para llegar a su apartamento pero antes de que llegaran a la entrada del mismo esta comenzó a sentirse cansada a si que se recostó en el asiento

- Natsuki ¿esta bien? ¿es aquí no?

- Hum – Natsuki miro a su alrededor aun adormilada –a si, es aquí – dijo bajándose torpemente por lo que Shizuru se apresuro a ayudarla

- Cuidado – dijo llevándola hasta el ascensor - ¿Qué numero?

- ¿disculpa?

- ¿en que piso vives?

- Ho… 15 pero no tienes que llevarme hasta mi casa - dijo sin embargo shizuru la tomo de la cintura a la ayudo a ponerse en pie

- Por fin llegamos – dijo Shizuru cansada por el esfuerzo, como pudo abrió la puerta del apartamento lanzo sus cosas en el mueble de la sala y la llevo hasta la habitación y la recostó sobre la cama, era un pequeño apartamento tipo estudio y el único ser viviente además de ella era un hermoso lobo siberiano que salió a recibirlas – tranquila amiguito tan solo dejare a tu dueña en su cama y por desgracia me retirare de inmediato-Shizuru le ayudo a quitarse las botas y se acerco para cubrirla con la sabana y se acerco un momento para besarla en la frente pero cuando estaba alejándose repentinamente, Natsuki la tomo del cuello y la beso en los labios.

Y ese primer beso seria algo que Shizuru jamás podría olvidar con una enorme sonrisa la recostó de nuevo y se levanto para irse.

* * *

**(al día siguiente)**

Natsuki se giro sobre si misma y se tapo la cara con una almohada "no debí beber tanto" se dijo y de pronto se quedo callada recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior desde el momento en que se sentó en la barra hasta que Shizuru la dejo a en la cama "espera un momento en la cama" Natsuki se levanto de inmediato tocándose los labios con la mano "¿habrá sido un sueño?" "no es posible" intento convencerse hasta que vio la hora en el reloj de la pare "Maldición Voy a llegar tarde"

- Lamento llegar tarde – se disculpo Natsuki ante una doctora de aspecto severo que la miraba de manera fría

- Por favor siga adelante doctora y discúlpenos por haber comenzado sin usted – dijo esta de manera irónica mientras evaluaba el aspecto desaliñado de Natsuki – como decía mi nombre es Yohko Sagisawa su turno comienza en este momento y dura 24 horas, estarán a cargo de los exámenes de laboratorio y bajo mis ordenes, ahora tengo 5 reglas inviolables y espero que las respeten todas al pie de la letra numero 1 no necesito amistades con nadie a si que no traten de hacerse los simpáticos conmigo. numero 2 no acepto ni quejas ni reclamos. numero 3. si estoy durmiendo no se les ocurra despertarme a menos que el paciente se les este muriendo. Numero 4: que cuando yo llegue el paciente que se estaba muriendo no se les haya muerto porque si no, no solo habrán matado una persona sino que me habrán despertado en vano. Señores a continuación espero que me demuestren que son médicos capaces porque aquí en este hospital van a pasar los mejores años de sus vidas y los peores también: noches enteras sin dormir, turnos interminables, cero vida social es lo que le espera de ahora en adelante ¿realmente vale la pena? Pues eso dependerá de ustedes, tendrán a los mejores especialista como maestros pero no todos sabrán como aprovecharlos porque 7 u 8 de ustedes se van a cambiar de especialidad, 4 o 5 no aguantaran la presión y 2 o 3 no darán la talla y la pregunta que deben hacerse es ¿realmente sirvo para esto? Si su respuesta es no por favor retírense inmediatamente porque lo que esta en juego aquí no es su futuro si no vidas… ya para terminar este es cuarto a mi espalda es de los médicos de turno descanse cuando puedan y donde puedan porque los momentos libres son escasos ahora bien ¿alguna pregunta? – termino de recitar la mujer quien para ese momento ya había asustado a todos y solo Yukino se atrevió a alzar la mano

- Hum usted dijo que eran 5 reglas y solo ha dicho 4… - en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la doctora Yohko quien lo saco inmediatamente y leyó el mensaje y lo volvió a guardar

- y regla numero 5 cuando los llamen van corriendo hasta donde los llame como ahora y corriendo que es una emergencia

Los residentes siguieron a la doctora Yohko hasta el lugar donde la ambulancia acababa de detenerse y vieron como bajaban a una mujer en una camilla

- ¿Quién es el paciente? – pregunto la doctora Yohko

- No hay identificación, no hay familiares no se sabe nada de su identidad la policía presume que fue victima de una bala perdida en un tiroteo tiene una bala en la cabeza y esta embarazada

- ¿Cuál es el estado del paciente? – pregunto una voz detrás de ella y Natsuki no necesito oírla dos veces para reconocerla, se giro inmediatamente y pudo ver como la chica con la que había bailado ayer se acercaba colocándose una bata blanca y si era posible se veía aun mas hermosa

- La madre esta estable pero no sabemos sobre el estado del feto – dijo la doctora Yohko

- ¿Shizuru? - pregunto incrédula Natsuki y al pasar a su lado Shizuru le guiño un ojo

- Kuga – le grito la doctora Yohko – apresúrese tenemos que atender a la doctora Fujino – Natsuki se acerco corriendo sin apartar la vista de Shizuru

- Kikukawa ayude a la doctora bombeando oxigeno – le ordeno la doctora Yohko

- Tiene la presión baja doctora – dijo rápidamente Akira – debe tener una hemorragia no muy profunda

- Trate de ubicar la fetocardia – ordeno Shizuru

- No hay fetocardia doctora el bebe ya esta muerto – dijo Akira rápidamente

- Espera – la interrumpió Natsuki – tal vez no encuentras la fetocardia porque la cabeza puede estar hacia abajo

- ¿pero de que habla doctora? Pero si el útero debe estar para 5 meses de edad

- Necesito que se pongan de acuerdo doctoras – dijo Shizuru

- Aquí esta – dijo rápidamente Natsuki – aquí esta la fetocardia por encima de 200 esta muy rápida – le dijo mirando a Shizuru quien le sonrió orgullosa

- muy bien lleven a la paciente aun quirófano rápido - ordeno Shizuru

- ¿en que puedo ayudar? – pregunto Mai

- Tokiha, Yuuchi ustedes síganme – les ordeno la doctora Yohko a Tate y a Mai quienes salieron corriendo de allí – doctores miren a su alrededor todos estos son sus paciente

- ¿y que debemos hacer exactamente? – pregunto Tate emocionado como niño pequeño

- Tactos rectales 15 o 20 yo diría que estarán aquí toda la mañana – termino lanzándoles a cada uno un paquete de guantes de latex y retirándose mientras ellos se veían a la cara decepcionados

* * *

- La bala esta incrustada muy profundamente en lóbulo temporal izquierdo - dijo Shizuru - y el cerebro esta muy edematizado y por si fuera poco esta entre dos arterias cerebrales muy importantes no será fácil removerla ¿alguna sugerencias doctoras? - pregunto Shizuru a las nuevas residentes Akira iba a decir algo pero Natsuki se adelanto

- Creo que tenemos que aplicar esteroides – comenzó Natsuki - y administrar diuréticos antes de la operación para que el edema disminuya

- Pero no tenemos tiempo para eso la paciente necesita ser operada cuanto antes- la interrumpió Akira

- Eso es cierto – estuvo de acuerdo Shizuru - Kikukawa valla solicitando el quirófano

- Enseguida doctora – dijo Yukino y se retiro

- Shi... doctora ¿y el bebe? – pregunto Natsuki tratando de ser lo mas neutral posible

- Espero que soporte la operación doctora

- Pero podríamos sacarlo antes de la operación eso aumentaría sus expectativas de vida y las de la madre

- Pero por lo que mostro la ecografía ese bebe debe tener mas de 5 o 6 meses de gestación no tiene suficiente madurez pulmonar – rebatió akira

- Yo creo que la mamá es mucho mayor de lo que pensamos – continuo Natsuki se ve pequeña de pronto por sus fenotipos yo diría que tiene un octavo o noveno mes de gestación el bebe ya esta con la cabeza para abajo listo para nacer

- Yo creo que lo que debemos hacer es salvar a la madre – dijo akira – y si salvamos a la madre salvamos al bebe no le parece doctora Fujino

- ¿tiene algo que agregar doctora Kuga?

- Bueno es que yo pienso que ese bebe ha sufrido mucho antes de nacer por eso opine – dijo Natsuki avergonzada

- De acuerdo entonces yo me preocupare por la madre pero el bebe también necesita que alguien se preocupe por el ¿le gustaría acompañaros al quirófano doctora Kuga?

- ¿quien yo? - dijo Natsuki realmente sorprendida y sintió que Akira la miraba recriminandola después de todo todo el grupo había visto a Natsuki y Shizuru en el bar seguro pensarían que ella lo había planeado - seguro la doctora Okuzaki estaría encantada de acompañarla despues de todo ella se ha mostrado mas interesada en el caso

- yo estoy lista para la operacion doctora - afirmo Akira

- No, la doctora Kuga ha sido la encargada del bebe desde que este ingreso en el hospital y me gustaria que fuera ella quien siguiera encargándose de el.

**continuara**


	2. El primer corte es el más profundo

**El primer corte es el más profundo**

- Bueno Tate – dijo Mai burlándose mientras se sentaba en la cafetería del hospital – mira el lado bueno al menos no perdiste frente una barwoman cualquiera sino que quien te quito tu presa de la noche fue una neurocirujana reconocida

- Bueno ya basta Mai yo ya estoy claro que no tenia posibilidad ¿una dona? – dijo pasándole el plato

- Sinceramente no se como puedes comer después de 19 tactos rectales

- No – dijo Akira sentándose junto a Mai – intente asistir una cirugía sin acostarse con el medico

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Mai

- Resulta que la doctora Fujino le pidió a Kuga que la asistiera en la cirugía de la paciente con trauma por proyectil ¿y no me dirán que fue una simple casualidad? – dijo despectivamente

- Bueno pero no se sientan menospreciada – dijo Tate pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Akira y Mai – recuerden que acabamos de comenzar, que aun nos quedan muchos años por delante y a ustedes muchos especialista con quien acostarse - a lo que Akira empujo el brazo de Tate y Mai lo golpeo.

- Akira – la llamo Natsuki entrando en la cafetería – te sedo la cirugía con la doctora Fujino

- ¿Por qué o que?

- Porque yo se que tu te mueres mas que yo por estar presente en esa operación

- No te preocupe por mi Kuga yo puedo hacer mi trabajo a mi modo sin acostarme con nadie

- Yo no me he acostado con nadie para obtener nada de mi carrera y no comenzare ahora – rugio Natsuki molesta

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto la doctora Yohko – presten atención este es el doctor Tokiha Takumi cirujano cardiovascular que esta solicitando un residente para una intervención

- Yo puedo hacerlo – dijo rápidamente Akira y Tate al mismo tiempo pero la doctora Yohko leyó su lista y anuncio

- Tokiha Mai vaya usted ¿Tokiha?

- Es una coincidencia – dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo mirándose

- Bueno nos retiramos – dijo Takumi aclarándose la garganta - estamos contra el reloj - y se retiraron junto con la doctora Yohko

- Doctora Kuga – llamo Shizuru - ¿lista para la operación?

-¿Con quien hay que acostarse aquí para obtener una cirugía? – dijo en voz alta Akira antes de irse y Nasuki se acerco a Shizuru claramente molesta

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras medico y que trabajabas aquí?

- Porque Natsuki no sale con médicos - dijo Shizuru acercándose a su oído como para decirle un secreto - y a mi realmente me gusta Natsuki - Natsuki se sonrojo completamente y siguió a Shizuru por el pasillo que las llevaría al quirófano

* * *

- Fue un accidente hubo una explosión de gas domiciliario y al paciente se le alojo un pedazo de metal en el pecho – explico Takumi a su hermana de manera neutral

- Entiendo y ¿Cuál es el procedimiento a seguir? Doctor – pregunto Mai ajustándose la ropa para la operación

- Dígamelo usted doctora para eso esta aquí

- Si – dijo Mai claramente nerviosa mirando a todos lados menos a su hermano – hay que hacer una tomografía y una radiografía de tórax y esperar que el metal no haya tocado un bazo importante

- Todo eso ya se vio, el metal esta tocando la aorta descendente pero no sabremos que tanto esta dañando hasta que abramos

- ¿y de que tamaño es la esquirla? – pregunto Mai mas interesada en la operación y mirando a su hermano por primera vez

- Entremos para que la vea con sus propios ojos – dijo Takumi señalando el quirófano – y Mai - la detuvo un rato – no te vallas a desmayar – termino antes de entrar

* * *

**(luego de que ambas operaciones se llevaran a cabo)**

- Natsuki - la saludo Mai en cuanto se encontraron en el pasillo del área de maternidad

- Hola Tokiha veo que ya termino tu operación

- Llámame Mai por favor, yo ya te llamo por tu nombre

- De acuerdo – dijo Natsuki sonriendo - ¿y que se siente tener una vida en tus manos? Mai

- No puedo mentirte Natsuki… casi vomito allá adentro, pero todo salió bien al final ¿y a ti como te fue? – pregunto la pelirroja señalando el cristal a través del cual se podían ver varios bebes en la incubadoras

- En realidad la madre murió durante la operación y tuvimos que realizar una cesaría de emergencia

- ¿hiciste una cesaría increíble Natsuki?.. bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos luego

- De acuerdo – se despidió Natsuki sonriendo y al verse sola se acerco al cristal - Hola pequeño – saludo Natsuki al bebe.

- Buenos días – saludo alguien detrás de ella.

- Ho buenos días – dijo Natsuki avergonzada mientras observaba a la rubia doctora sonreír sarcásticamente.

- Suzushiro Haruka Neonatologa - Se presento esta

- Yo soy Natsuki Kuga medico residente, asistí en el parto del bebe ¿bueno, me preguntaba por el estado del niño?

- Ya esta fuera de peligro, no se preocupe.

- ¿y algún familiar ha venido preguntar por el?

- No tengo reporte de que alguien haya venido a preguntar ni por el cadáver de la madre ni el estado del niño

- entonces ¿Qué va a pasar con el? - pregunto Natsuki claramente preocupada

- Bueno supongo que lo mantendremos aquí hasta que lo podamos dar de alta lamentablemente pero ya que no posee ningún familiar creo que servicios sociales tomara el caso

* * *

- Buenas tardes señor – anuncio Mai – señor vengo a ver como se encuentra – viendo unos monitores – tuvimos que operarlo de emergencia para retirar el pedazo de metal incrustado en su pecho, la operación fue todo un éxito y ahora parece que esta mejorando felicitaciones

- imbécil ¿quien la autorizo para operarme? - rugio el hombre molesto

- ¿disculpe, señor? - pregunto Mai sin intender la actitud del paciente

- Quíteme todo – exigió el hombre intentando levantarse a lo que Mai se asusto e intento evitarlo.

- Señor ¿pero que hace se puede morir?

- usted no lo entiende, no quiero morir –dijo este – necesito morirme

- ¿que? ¿entonces, usted intento suicidarse? – pregunto Mai asustada – enfermera vuelvo enseguida por nada del mundo lo deje solo. – dijo Mai saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Mai salio corriendo de la habitación hasta encontrar a Takumi que leía unos informes médicos y al detenerlo intento explicarle lo que había pasado

- No entiendo lo que quiere decir doctora – le dijo Takumi a su hermana en el cuarto de descanso - el hombre tenia un pedazo de metal incrustado en el pecho

- Pero Takumi el me dijo que el necesitaba morirse

- ¿con una explosión de gas en su apartamento?

- bueno yo creo que intentaba intoxicarse con el gas pero la explosión fue un accidente

- Pero aun si así fuera solo podemos remitirlo a psiquiatría y que ellos se encarguen, de todas maneras el esta mejorando y no podemos tenerlo aquí en contra de su voluntad el hospital tendrá que darle de alta mas tardar en una semana

- Pero no podemos hacerlo, algo debe estar pasandole a ese señor para que actue de ese manera, si lo dejamos solo el podria volver atentar contra su vida.

- Mai no puedes montar guardia en su cuarto para siempre, tu trabajo con ese paciente ha terminado – dijo Takumi saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

- Doctora Fujino – la llamo Natsuki – ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

- Por supuesto – dijo Shizuru dejando su taza de te aun lado – siempre tendré un momento para usted doctora – y le guiño un ojo a lo que Natsuki se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

- Acabo de venir de ver al bebe – de pronto entro una camilla con una emergencia y Shizuru se acerco y Natsuki la siguió para asistirla

- Doctora la paciente comenzó a presentar convulsiones tónico clónicas generalizadas hace unos minutos no tiene fiebre y ha presentado este cuadro desde hace una semana pensamos que podría ser epilepsia

- Entiendo – anuncio Shizuru - yo me encargo, lleven a la paciente adentro y empecemos el estudio tenemos que estabilizarla

Dijo Shizuru y llevaron a la paciente a una habitación.

- Doctora Kuga Por favor lleve a la paciente a hacerle los exámenes y cuando estén listos me avisa – le ordeno Shizuru dándole unos papeles

- Doctora me gustaría hablarle acerca de nuestro bebe – dijo Natsuki antes de que Shizuru se fuera, dándose cuenta pronto de lo que había dicho – disculpe quise decir del bebe que trajimos al mundo, quise decir…

- Tranquila doctora Kuga – dijo Shiziru tapándose la boca para esconder su sonrisa - ¿Qué sucede con _nuestro bebe_? – Natsuki se sonrojo ante el énfasis de Shizuru en la ultima frase

- Bueno estoy muy preocupada con el hecho de que le den de alta sin haber echo algo por encontrar a su familia

- Natsuki yo se a lo que te refieres pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto – comenzó a decir Shizuru pero su celular sonó

- Shizuru tu no lo entiendes si servicio sociales se hace cargo, ese bebe sufrirá, entrara al sistema de adopción y estará en una casa de cuidado por mucho tiempo hasta que le consigan una familia

- lo siento Natsuki tengo que irme, es una emergencia. - dijo Shizuru en su cara se notaba que no quería dejar a Natsuki así pero tenia una responsabilidad, mientras Natsuki negándose aun a permitir que las cosas sucedieran a si intento buscar la ayuda de otro medico.

- Doctor Tokiha – lo llamo Natsuki – disculpe quería preguntarle algo, tenemos un bebe que nació en unas condiciones muy difíciles y la madre murió durante el parto, no ha aparecido ningún familiar y el hospital quiere darle de alta y encargarle el caso a servicio social.

- entiendo

- Bueno encontré un soplo en su corazón y yo creo que el niño puede tener un ducto arterial persistente porque no respira bien sus articulaciones están frías

- ¿y que dice la doctora Haruka acerca del caso ella es la encargada de esa área?

- Ella no esta desacuerdo conmigo - admitió Natsuki quien ya había utilizada ese recurso con la doctora - ella dice que el soplo puede ser funcional y que va a desaparecer y piensa que el bebe esta en perfectas condiciones pero me preguntaba si usted podría auscultar a ese bebe y darnos su opinión como cardiólogo

- Bueno doctora – comenzó Takumi deteniéndose a leer el carnet de Natsuki – Kuga, la doctora Haruka es una doctora muy competente con varios años de experiencia, no puedo desautorizar la palabra de la doctora ni evitar una orden del hospital solo porque usted tenga una sospecha, disculpe mi brusquedad pero no creo que sea necesario. – Natsuki iba a decir algo cuando Shizuru apareció detrás de ella y le puso una mano sobre los hombros, Shizuru le sonrió a Takumi y este se alejo.

- ¿Por qué me sacaste así? Quede en ridícula con el doctor.

- porque yo también se como es encontrarse con un caso como ese en tus primeros días e imagine que quizás te meterías en un problema si te dejaba sola. Natsuki estas llevando este caso demasiado lejos estas prácticamente retando a los especialistas, entiendo lo que estas sintiendo este es tu primer choque con la realidad pero tienes que entender que el caso de ese bebe es uno ente mil y no puedes resolver cada uno

- no intento resolver cada caso, pero desde que ese bebe entro al hospital solo nos ha tenido ha nosotras para preocuparse por el vamos Shizuru se que podemos hacer algo al respecto – dijo Natsuki

- Realmente quisiera ayudar, no sabes cuanto, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto – Shizuru espero un momento pero Natsuki abatida no dijo nada mas y Shizuru pensó que quizás lo que Natsuki necesitaría era mantener su mente distraida- Akira venga un momento – llamo a la joven que caminaba por el pasillo

- ¿Si doctora?

- la paciente que ingreso hace poco volvió a tener otro episodio convulsivo y los familiares amenazan con llevársela de aquí si no resolvemos el misterio y los exámenes no me dicen mucho quisiera que trabajen juntas para determinar las causas de la condición de la paciente para luego determinar si necesitamos intervenir

- entendido – dijeron ambas retirándose de inmediato Natsuki claramente abatida

* * *

Natsuki había descubierto que investigar la mantenía menos estresada con el caso del bebe había pasado dos horas y media leyendo el historial medico de la paciente y discutiendo y descartando posibles estrenada de la causa de las convulsiones y se dieron cuenta que ambas eran un excelente equipo cuando por cosas del destinos dieron con la solución.

- doctora neurocisticercosis – le anuncio Akira a Shizuru

- ¿disculpe?

- La enfermedad de origen parasitaria – dijo Natsuki – creemos que la paciente adquirió la Taenia Solium y se infecto

- ¿pero como llegaron a esa conclusión?

- Porque la paciente posee todos los síntomas – continuo Akira – perdida parcial de la memoria, fuertes dolores de cabeza y convulsiones, ella no tiene fiebre, no tiene trauma ni antecedentes familiares.

- Me parece bien, buen trabajo voy a solicitar una resonancia, doctora Kuga solicite el quirófano inmediatamente y la espero en la operación. – anuncio Shizuru dejando Natsuki sorprendida quien juro que si las miradas mataran por la forman en que la veía Akira ella ya estaría en el suelo bañada en sangre

- Akira – intento detenerla – yo no solicite

- Hay Por favor Kuga no seas condescendiente conmigo, ambas sabíamos que esto resultaría de esta manera – dijo esta antes de irse

- ¿Natsuki? – la llamo Yukino – las personas de servicio social acaban de llegar y la doctora Haruka pregunto si tal vez le gustaría despedirse del bebe

Natsuki se acerco rápidamente al área de maternidad seguida muy de cerca por Yukino en el estaban la doctora Haruka, una pareja y un hombre con un elegante traje.

- ¿doctora Haruka? – pregunto Natsuki

- Kuga quita esa cara y acércate – la llamo la rubia – ellos son los señores Matsudaira y quieren adoptar al bebe, ella es la doctora Natsuki Kuga la encargada de traer al mundo a la criatura

- Es un placer conocerla señorita – dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y prácticamente al borde de las lagrimas – Dios hemos estado esperando tanto esta oportunidad que estoy nerviosa

- Ho no se preocupe estoy segura que el bebe estará bien bajo su cuidado - respondio torpemente Natsuki

- ¿quiere despedirse de el? -le pregunto el señor a lo cual Natsuki observo al bebe y le sonrió

- Adiós pequeño – le susurro y dio un paso hacia atrás dejando a la familia feliz irse con el bebe y junto con el hombre de traje.

- Tranquilízate mujer parecen buenas personas – le dijo Haruka dándole una palmada en la espalda que Natsuki juro le rompió varios huesos

- Pero no entiendo – dijo esta con una ligera mueca de dolor en el rostro – conseguir una familia apropiada para la adopción suele tardar mucho tiempo ¿Cómo es que?

- Eso tendrás que agradecérselo a Shizuru según escuche fue ella quien los recomendó

- ¿La doctora Fujino? – pregunto Natsuki a lo que Haruka asintió pera en el parlante se escucho como la solicitaban

- Me tengo que ir Kuga hasta luego – dijo antes de irse - Yukino por favor acompáñeme

* * *

- Doctor Tokiha – lo llamo Akira entrando aun vestidor

- Doctora que hace aquí - dijo el joven quien se estaba cambiando de camisa - este no es el cuarto de los residentes

- Lo siento doctor – dijo Akira avergonzada dándole la espalda a Takumi para darle privacidad – es que quería felicitarlo para el manejo de aneurisma es realmente impresionante

- Gracias pero no creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para hablar de eso - dijo este terminando de vestirse

- Definitivamente no señor es solo que quería decirle, que yo soy la residente mas calificada de todo el nuevo personal, fui la mejor de mi promoción y tengo muy buenas referencias de mis profesores de la facultad y quería pedirle por favor que me solicite a mi para su próxima cirugía, señor yo me siento aquí prácticamente sub utilizada y siento que no estoy dando el cien por ciento de mi potencial haciendo solo trabajo de laboratorio

- Entiendo - dijo tranquilamente Takumi -ha trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta acá

- Si señor muy duro

- Por eso se cree mejor que los demás

- Si… digo no, no quería decir eso, señor es solo que siento que merezco mas estar aquí que cualquier otro

- Voy a dale un consejo señorita - dijo Takumi acercándose a la puerta – si usted realmente quiere ser una gran doctora tiene que ser mas empática y aprender a confiar en sus compañeros porque quizás algún día su vida dependa de uno de ellos

* * *

Mai estaba parada frente a la oficina de psiquiatría decidiendo que hacer con su caso cuando de repente dos policías se acercaron al mostrador de información ella estaba confundida cuando escucho una noticia en el televisor

- El dueño de la supuesta firma de abogado enfrentara cargos de estafas y captación ilegal de dinero lo cual le dará como mínimo 20 años de cárcel la policía espera que se recupere de un accidente domestico que sufrió hace poco y se encuentra recluido en el hospital central de Fuuka a continuación esta es una fotografía del implicado – y en cuanto vio la fotografía comprendió por que el paciente del cual estaba encargada estaba desesperado por quitarse la vida

Mai salió corriendo hasta la habitación del señor y paso junto a los policías que se dirigían al ascensor y subió por las escaleras del edificio pero cuando llego al piso lo encontró lleno de periodistas como pudo se adentro a la habitación y encontró a su paciente ensangrentado en el suelo.

- Localicen aun medico rápido – grito Mai mientras se inclinaba sobre el paciente e intentaba detener la hemorragia Takumi entro rápidamente tras ella se acerco y examinar el cuerpo y mientras Mai intentaba reanimarlo

- Mai – la llamo su hermano – Mai detente.

- Maldición – dijo esta por lo bajo tratando de ser fuerte – sabia que esto pasaría, yo lo sabia, maldición, maldicion

- doctora es suficiente ¿Hora del deceso?... ¿Mai?

- 7:00 pm doctor - dijo esta deteniéndose por fin

* * *

Natsuki se encontraba en el ascensor del hospital mientras buscaba las llaves de su moto cuando las puertas de este volvieron a abrirse dejando entrar a Shizuru

- Natsuki – saludo ella

- Shizuru – respondió esta sonriendo

- Escuche que ya se llevaron al bebe

- Así es, parece que una buena familia lo adopto

- Eso he escuchado, Natsuki ¿puedo preguntarte? ¿Por qué estabas tan interesada en que servicio sociales no se llevara al bebe? Ellos tampoco iban a dejar morir al niño – pregunto Shizuru un poco incomoda al sentir que quizás se estaba metiendo en un problema personal y no se equivoco pero Natsuki no se negó a decir nada sino que en su lugar miro a Shizuru a sus ojos y dijo

- Porque yo se lo que es ser parte del proceso, yo soy huérfana y se lo que es pasar de un lugar a otro constantemente sin poder llamar uno un hogar

- No lo esperaba – dijo Shizuru con una mirada de tristeza en los ojos

- Gracias

- ¿porque?

- Por lo que hiciste por el bebe gracias, realmente significo mucho para mi – Shizuru sonrió al verse descubierta y desvió la mirada

– deberías agradecerlo, porque estuve toda la noche investigando a varias familias hasta encontrar la correcta – comento sarcásticamente pero Natsuki alzo una mano para rozar su mejilla y acerco su rostro para besarla, Shizuru quedo completamente sorprendida pero luego respondió al beso y sintió como las piernas le fallaban y se recostó contra la pared del ascensor y cuando la falta de aire fue excesiva y ambas se separaron mirándose a los ojos, pero antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo las puerta del ascensor se abrían de nuevo y Natsuki salió del lugar dejando a una Shizuru completamente descolada dentro de el.


	3. Gracias por los recuerdos

**Gracias por los recuerdos**

- Vamos Mai llegaremos tarde – le dijo su hermano esperándola

- Pero Takumi ni si quiera has desayunado – le dijo ella corriendo para alcanzarlo

- Eso no importa ahora – dijo Takumi girándose para continuar su camino pero al hacerlo alguien choco contra ellos

- Takumi ¿estas bien? – pregunto Mai preocupada

- Ho lo siento – dijo la mujer de cabellera verdad – notando con quien había chocado

- ¿Doctor Tokiha? – pregunto perpleja Akira alternando su mirada entre Takumi y Mai

- Akira onee chan apresúrate – dijo un niño un poco mas alejado.

- Akira esto no es – empezó a decir Mai, pero Akira simplemente se levanto y limpio su ropa se disculpo con una reverencia y siguió su camino sin dejarla terminar.

- Ho diablos Mai ¿y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Takumi quien intento seguir a la chica pero su hermana mayor la detuvo

- Deja que yo hable con ella Takumi, ahora ella debe pensar que tú y yo somos amantes así que lo mejor será que yo hable con ella a solas.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede Akira otra vez molesta?- pregunto Tate burlándose de ella cuando esta cerro de un golpe la puerta de su vestidor, Mai quien acababa de llegar la veía de reojo atenta a lo que la chica diría.

- Mira Yuichi hoy no estoy para tus bromas ¿entiendes?

- Creo que debería calmarse Akira san – dijo Yukino de la manera mas amigable posible – o algo podría salir mal

- Si podrías matar aun paciente – dijo Tate

- Aquí cualquiera de nosotros puede matar aun paciente Kikukawa – respondió Akira ignorando a Tate – porque resulta que para asistir aun medico en este hospital solo se necesita tener un romance con el.

- Porque no me lo dices de frente Akira – la reto Natsuki quien acababa de llegar - ¿estas molesta porque la doctora Fujino me pidió de nuevo que la asistiera? Pues entonces hágalo usted por mi no hay problema

- Muy bien señoritas – dijo La doctora Yohko entrando al vestidor – La doctora Fujino esta esperando por la orden de cirugía

- Enseguida – dijeron Natsuki y Akira al mismo tiempo mientras salían del vestidor

- ¿usted de verdad me va a dejar asistir a la doctora Fujino? – pregunto Akira mientras caminaba junto a Natsuki

- Solo si promete dejarme en paz – respondió esta cortante

- Me convertiré en su mejor amiga – Dijo Akira sonriendo, las dos chicas volvieron y se encontraron con la doctora Yohko quien pregunto

- ¿a que hora quedo programada la cirugía de la paciente?

- A LAS DOS – respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo

- ¿Por qué contesto usted Akira? – pregunto la doctora Yohko quien venia con Mai

- Doctora es que Akira va a asistir a la doctora Fujino – respondió Natsuki

- Que bien – dijo la doctora con sarcasmo - ¿y como se decidió eso?

- Es que como yo no voy a poder asistirla – intento explicar Natsuki – le cedí el trabajo a ella

- Muy bien Kuga ¿pero quien le dijo que usted podía decidir ese tema? Recuerde que aquí las ordenes no las da usted si no yo, Tokiha asista usted a la doctora Fujino

- ¿yo? – pregunto Mai perpleja

- Si ¿algún inconveniente?

- No doctora – dijo Mai tomando el historial medico de la paciente y saliendo rápidamente

* * *

- ¿a que se refiere con que la doctora Kuga no ve a asistir en la operación? - le pregunto Shizuru a Mai

- No estoy segura de los detalles, a mi la doctora Yohko me asigno que la asistiera doctora – dijo Mai entregándole el informe medico cuando en ese momento llego Natsuki rápidamente

- Doctora Fujino – le dijo – me gustaría hablarle un momento en privado – dijo Natsuki mirando de reojo a Mai

- Yo voy a solicitar la sala de cirugía – dijo Mai rápidamente saliendo de allí

- Puedo saber ¿Por qué no me vas a asistir en la cirugía Natsuki? - pregunto directamente Shizuru

- De eso quería hablarte – respondió Natsuki obviamente avergonzada - estaba pensado que a raíz de lo que ha pasado entre las dos, pues no quiero que esto afecte en mi trabajo

- Natsuki realmente no entiendo – dijo Shizuru - realmente que es lo que te impide que trabajemos juntas

- Es por eso que quiero hablar contigo Shizuru – dijo Natsuki mirándola a los ojos

- Entonces hablemos pero aquí no ¿te parece? – pregunto Shizuru sosteniendo su mirada a lo que ella solo asintió

* * *

- Bueno señora voy a comenzar a suturar la herida – explico Akira – si quiere puede girar la cara un momento para que no se asuste

- De acuerdo – respondió la paciente, en ese momento comenzó a sonar a lo lejos la señal de una ambulancia

- Kikukawa podrías suplirme un momento – pidió akira a lo que Yukino asintió y ella se dirigió a la sala de emergencia buscando la oportunidad de atender una verdadera emergencia.

- Akira – la llamo la doctora Yohko – un político importante esta por ingresar rápidamente busque al doctor Tokiha Takumi

- Si doctora – respondió Akira saliendo disparada entre las salas del hospital en busca de Takumi y lo encontró revisando unas radiografías – Doctor Tokiha

- Ho es usted, mira si quieres hablar sobre lo que paso esta mañana creo que lo mejor es que

- La doctora Yohko lo necesita - dijo esta rápidamente sin dejarlo terminar - para intervenir de urgencias aun paciente importante que sufrió un paro por ahora han logrado estabilizarlo pero deben proceder a la operación

- Entiendo – respondió Takumi avergonzado

- Entonces me retiro – dijo esta saliendo

- Espera - pero el la detuvo tomándola del brazo – lo que viste esta mañana no es lo que parece

- No tiene porque explicarme nada doctor - dijo Akira sin mirarlo

- Es cierto pero no quiero que esto de pie a malos entendidos, Mai es mi hermana mayor, no somos amantes ni nada parecido – le dijo mirándola a los ojos y Akira comenzó a sonrojarse y al notarlo Takumi salió antes que ella a la sala de emergencia

* * *

- Si logramos cortar a este nivel sin dañar las arterias tendremos la mitad del problema solucionado lo que pasa es que el riesgo no es la operación sino la alta posibilidad de infección que tiene – explico Takumi mirando de reojo a Akira quien se encontraba a su lado

- Entiendo respondió la doctora Yohko si evitamos la peritonitis el paciente puede quedar muy bien, entonces que proceda la operación, Akira sígame.

- Si doctora – le respondió Akira yendo detrás de ella hasta otro lado de la salas de emergencia donde tubo que encargarse de varios casos de emergencia leve.

- Akira ayúdame un momento – la llamo Mai quien estaba junto con una pareja mayor – tráeme una silla de ruedas

- En seguida – dijo esta buscándola rápidamente - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Es mi esposa – dijo el señor – tiene un dolor y en nuestro pueblo no saben que tiene por lo que la he traído rápidamente, por favor atienen que ayudarla

- Tranquilo señor – intento calmarlo – Akira – haremos todo lo posible por ayudarla

* * *

- Bien Kikukawa, Yuuichi y Kuga Escuchen todos – explico Yohko – el paciente es un ingeniero estaban en una construcción y sufrió un desmayo cayendo del tercer piso milagrosamente sigue vivo y para sorpresa de todos aun esta consiente

- ¿tercer piso y sigue vivo? – pregunto Tate sorprendido - ¿y a que santo se encomiendan?

- Hay una pequeña fractura en el lóbulo temporal izquierdo – siguió explicando la doctora ignorando completamente a Tate – la placa esta limpia y no hay signo de trauma

- No veo – se quejo el paciente – no veo nada

- Hay que hidratarlo, darle analgésicos – dijo la doctora Yohko examinado los ojos del paciente – y no quiero que lo muevan

- No veo nada ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no veo nada?

- Tranquilo señor – le dijo Yukino – esta en el hospital central de Fuuka, estará bien.

- Vamos a tener una serie de exámenes para saber que esta pasando, más allá de la lesión craneana ¿Qué es importante hacer? – pregunto Yohko

- Es importarte ver – dijo rápidamente Tate - si con el golpe se afecto el nervio óptico.

- Mas importante aun – recalco la doctora Yohko

- Conocer la causa del desmayo – cito Natsuki - hay que hacerle una resonancia

- Pero eso es obvio – discutió Tate con ella – es algo implícito en el procedimiento

- Si pero usted no lo dijo – lo regaño Yohko – Kuga este caso se le asignara a la doctora Fujino asístala en todo lo que necesite

* * *

- Justo lo que me imagine – dijo Shizuru viendo un monitor - un tumor

- Claro – estuvo de acuerdo Natsuki – por eso se desmayo y tuvo el accidente

- Y si no hubiera sido por el accidente quien sabe cuando le hubieran descubierto ese tumor, lo que me preocupa es que esta en la línea media justo encima del hipotálamo ¿sabes lo que eso significa? – pregunto Shizuru

- Si, se lo que significa

- Bien entonces será mejor que tu vallas y le explique eso a nuestro paciente mientras yo me encargo de preparar la sala de operaciones

- ¿entonces seré yo quien la asista en esta operación?

- Por supuesto, después de todo parece que estamos destinadas a estar juntas – le dijo Shizuru haciendo un guiño con su ojo

* * *

- ¿voy a perder la memoria? – pregunto el paciente de Natsuki - ¿no voy a recordar nada?

- El tumor esta ubicado en un lado del cerebro en el que se almacenan los recuerdos – explico Natsuki de manera sencilla – y como tiene bordes irregulares habría que cortar demasiado y no podríamos quitar totalmente el tumor quizás solo un 99 %

- Pero dígame doctora – grito el paciente - me voy a morir o no.

- Tranquilícese señor – le dijo Natsuki – con terapia y radiación usted podría sobrevivir entre unos 9 o 10 años pero sin memoria.

- 9 y 10 años – repitió el hombre llorando a lo que su esposa se acerco y le tomo las manos

- ¿pero debe a ver otra opción doctora? Por favor ayude a mi esposo

- Hay otro método y es radiación con cuchillo gama donde la probabilidad de que pierda la memoria y la personalidad son mínimas pero reduciría su esperanza de vida a 3 o 4 años quizás menos

- No – dijo la mujer abrazando a su esposo – no

- Señora se que esta decisión es muy difícil para ustedes pero tienen que llegar aun acuerdo – le recordó Natsuki entristecida por la pareja

- Bien entonces terapia y radiación no quiero que mi esposo muera por favor, ayude a mi esposo – rogo la señora pero su esposo la tomo del rostro y le dijo:

- No quiero olvidar – le explico - la tarde en la que te conocí – y la mujer comenzó a llorar, Natsuki quiso salir de la habitación y dejarlos solo pero debía quedarse a escuchar que tipo de tratamiento prefería el paciente – no quiero olvidar tu vestido rojo, tu primer beso, lo que siento cuando despierto a tu lado, no quiero olvidar lo que siento cuando me besas, cuando te amo… sin importar si muero no quiero olvidar

- Entiendo – repetía su esposa mientras lo recostaba sobre la cama – entiendo cariño yo voy a estar allí para recordártelo todo no voy a abandonarte estaremos bien, doctora.

- Si – dijo Natsuki

- Radiación con cuchillo gama

- ¿Esta segura? – pregunto perpleja Natsuki - ¿es esto lo que quiere?

- No, esto no es lo que quiero, quiero a mi esposo conmigo sin importar que el no sepa quien soy, es muy difícil saber que tu esposo va a morir que la persona que amas no estará mas contigo, pero también debe ser muy difícil para el no saber quien soy yo, me esperaran años difíciles después de su muerte pero yo hare que estos 3 años para el sean inolvidables.

- Entiendo, entonces me retiro señora

* * *

- Doctora Shizuru

- Si ya se Natsuki estamos lista para la operación con cuchillo gama ahora mismo

- Pero ¿Cómo? – dijo Natsuki sin entender - ¿Cómo supiste que la esposa del paciente aceptaría la operación con cuchillo gama?

- Porque – dijo Shizuru de manera pensativa - me imagine lo duro que seria para la mujer tener que convertirse en una extraña para su esposo, el hombre que ella ama si es que los seres humanos estamos hechos de recuerdos

- Es cierto –estuvo de acuerdo Natsuki mirando directamente a Shizuru pues jamás pensó que podría verse aun mas hermosa estando serena – recordar es vivir ¿Quién va a querer olvidar lo que ha sucedido en su vida?

- tu pasado es tu presente y tu futuro – estuvo de acuerdo Shizuru – aunque en la vida sucedan cosas que hubieras preferido no vivir recordar también es bueno después de todo recordar es amar

* * *

- Para donde la lleva – pregunto el señor a Mai mientras veía como Akira ayudada por otra enfermera llevaba a su mujer en una camilla

- Su esposa tiene una apendicitis aguda señor – explico Mai con calma – tenemos que operarla ahora

- Pero ¿a que hora podremos irnos? Es que a las 5 sale el ultimo autobús para nuestro pueblo

- Señor – intervino Akira – lo que sucede es que después de la operación tenemos que llevarla a la sala de recuperación si todo sale bien yo creo que en 48 horas le darían de alta. Debería buscar un pariente cercano para pasar la noche

- Es que nosotros no tenemos a nadie y no puedo dejarla sola en todos estos años que llevamos de casados jamás hemos dormidos separados tienen que prometerme que todo saldrá bien

- Tranquilo cariño yo no me iré de este mundo sin ti – dijo la señora claramente adolorida

- Es lindo saber que aun hay personas que creen en el amor – dijo Mai inconscientemente

- Si - estuvo de acuerdo Akira

- Akira llevo toda la mañana queriendo hablar contigo hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo

- No tenemos nada de que hablar Tokiha

- Pero Takumi y yo no somos

- Son hermanos – dijo Akira

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto asustada Mai

- Hable con el esta mañana – dijo Akira sonrojada – Tokiha prometo no decirle a nadie que son hermanos ya que imagino la razón por la cual lo han estado ocultando todo este tiempo y bueno - dijo sonrojándose - yo lamento mi actitud de esta mañana

- No, tranquila Akira ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? Mi Nombre es Tokiha Mai puedes llamarme Mai – dijo extendiendo su mano

- Mi nombre es Okuzaki Akira encantada de conocerte Mai

* * *

8:00 pm

- Akira no podemos permitir que ese señor duerma en ese lugar – dijo Mai señalando al esposo de su paciente quien dormía en la sala de espera del hospital - es un señor mayor debe tener como 50 años no es bueno para su salud

- Pero que podemos hacer Mai, yo realmente no cuento con mucho dinero – comento Akira tomando sus cosas

- Sígueme una momento tengo una idea – dijo Mai mientras entraba en un cuarto cercano mientras Shizuru quien salía de la operación buscaba a la esposo de su paciente

- Doctora Fujino ¿todo esta bien, como esta mi esposo?

- La operación ha salido normalmente solo hay que esperar que despierte de la anestesia

- ¿pero y con lo de la memoria?

- Yo no puedo generarle falsas expectativas, hubo que cortar mas de lo que pensábamos así que creo que hay que esperar

- ¿pero, puedo verlo? – pregunto la mujer al borde de las lagrimas

- Por supuesto sígame – dijo Shizuru quien volvió por el camino que había llegado esta vez con la mujer detrás de ella y en cuanto sus pasos se alejaron lo suficiente Akira salió sospechosamente de la habitación en la que había estado mirando hacia ambos lados

- Mai acaso estas loca no podemos utilizar el mobiliario del hospital de esta manera

- Shhh… solo averigua si no ha nadie de acuerdo

- No hay nadie – Dijo Akira mientras Mai salía de la habitación halando una de las camillas - pero Mai esto...

- Akira no podemos permitir que este señor duerma en estas condiciones ya lo escuchaste jamás ha dormido lejos de su esposa

- Mai si hubiera sabido que a esto me llevaría una amistad contigo

- Pero esto no lo estas haciendo por mi Akira – dijo mai sosteniendo sus manos – es por la causa del amor verdadero.

- Ho vamos – se quejo Akira soltando sus manos completamente sonrojada – apresúrate antes de que me arrepienta

- ¿estas segura que no hay nadie? – pegunto Mai de nuevo mientras observaba por ambos lados de un pasillo

- Si esa habitación esta desocupada – decía Akira quien venia jadeando detrás de ella mientras empujaba la camilla con el señor dormido - pero tendremos que sacarlos mañana a primera hora – pero en cuanto giraron en el pasillo se encontraron directamente con la espalda de la doctora Yohko quien hablaba con otro paciente

- RE-TRO-CE-DE – gesticulo Mai sin hablar y ambas salieron corriendo por el pasillo contrario

- ¿y podemos saber que hacemos ahora señorita Cupido? – se quejo Akira con Mai pero esta señalo un letrero sobre la cabeza de esta - ¿la morgue, estas loca?

- ¿Por qué no? Allí puedo dormir mas tranquilo

- Hay por dios en que me he metido solo llevémoslo hasta donde el tiene que estar

- ¿Dónde el tiene que estar?

- Tu solo camina – Exigió Akira

- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – dijo Mai viendo como Akira colocaba la camilla junto a su esposa

* * *

- Bien – dijo Shizuru sentándose en la mesa del bar eclipse – ya estamos a sola podemos hablar de nosotras

- Si eso parece – dijo Natsuki - ¿quieres tomar algo?

- Preferiría que Natsuki no tomara nada

- ¿y eso porque?

- Pues no parece que mi Natsuki soporte bien la bebida – se burlo Shizuru - y si discutiremos algo importante hoy preferiría que no olvidaras nada esta noche y te lo estoy diciendo como neurocirujana

- Si pues no se lo tome personal doctora pero la neurocirugía no es tan fiable – comento Natsuki volteando su rostro – creo que deberían inventar un método para que las personas pudieran olvidarse solo de las cosas malas

- Pero Natsuki si uno olvida las cosas malas de la vida las personas jamás aprenderían a escoger bien la próxima vez, claro que ya existe un método sencillo que permite hacerte olvidar los malos momentos del día sin necesidad de cirugía – comento Shizuru

- ¿si y cual es? – pregunto Natsuki mirándola de nuevo a lo que Shizuru sonrió y se levanto de su silla tomándola del rostro

- Este – le susurro a centímetros de sus labios antes de iniciar el primer beso de la noche - Quiero hacer un montón de recuerdos contigo Natsuki

* * *

**Realmente no estoy muy satisfecha porque siento que he forzado un poco la situación pero sinceramente no se me ocurría de que otra manera escribirlo espero que les guste **


	4. una visita indeseable

- Eso fue un beso a traición – Dijo Natsuki sonriendo

- ¿Traición? – pregunto Shizuru volviendo a su lugar - ¿y el que me diste en el ascensor que fue?

- No es lo mismo – remarco Natsuki con una sonrisa burlona –ese fue un beso necesario, me moría si no lo hacia.

- Esta bien, esta bien solo te lo permitiré si me juras que fui la primera a quien besaste - le dijo Shizuru mirándola a los ojos.

- Querrás decir la única – Aclaro Natsuki – ya deberías saberlo, en realidad tu ya conoces muchas cosas sobre mi Shizuru: ya sabes que soy una residente y que estoy aprendiendo un montón de cosas de ti, sabes donde vivo y ya sabes que soy pésima bailando – dijo haciendo reír a Shizuru – pero yo no se nada de ti ¿Por qué? No me parece justo.

- Bueno créeme que te estoy haciendo un gran favor, porque mi vida no es tan interesante como parece.

- Vamos cuéntame - le rogó Natsuki - Te prometo no bostezar

- Bueno esta bien – dijo Shizuru pensativa – tengo 27 años, tengo 9 años estudiando y practicando la medicina, hace medio año regrese a Japón de estados unidos y desde entonces este hospital a sido mi casa y este bar mi refugio y ahora estoy aquí contigo y esa es toda la historia.

- ¿eso es todo? – pregunto Natsuki sin creerlo – espera nadie puede ser tan perfecta ¿Qué me estas escondiendo? ¿eres adicta al juego?

- Claro que no – dijo Shizuru divertida.

- ¿Al alcohol?

- Aun no.

- Entonces es algo peor – dijo Natsuki con burla – seguramente estas casada y solo quieres engañarme jajaja – comento Natsuki a manera de broma sin embargo ella no pudo ver el puño que cerraba Shizuru debajo de la mesa

* * *

- Yukino hola – saludo Mai fuera de una tienda

- Hola Mai san

- ¿vienes de compras?

- Si vivo cerca de aquí así que paso por aquí cada noche

- Ya veo que conveniente hum ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Mai al ver que Yukino se quedaba mirando hacia un punto en especifico

- ¿Qué no son Kuga san y la doctora Fujino?

- Es cierto – dijo Mai al ver a la pareja tomadas de la manos subir al carro de la doctora - ¿me pregunto si estarán en un cita? ¿están saliendo, entonces lo que Akira san dijo es cierto? ¿a si es como Natsuki consigue todas las cirugías?

- Mai san no creo que Natsuki sea de ese tipo de persona – dijo Yukino tratando de no generar ninguna confusión - no te has puesto a pensar que quizás lo hizo por algo mucho peor

- ¿peor? – pregunto Mai sin entender

- si quizás por amor

* * *

- Okuzaki Akira – informo la doctora Yohko – el doctor Takumi la solicita.

- ¿a mi? – dijo la chica de cabello verde aun sin creérselo

- ¿que? ¿no era eso lo que quería?

- Si por supuesto – dijo Akira rápidamente saliendo de su sorpresa.

- Kikukawa usted asistirá a la doctora Fujino los demás vienen conmigo a urgencias – grito rápidamente Yohko saliendo del vestidor seguida por todos - Señores tenemos una paciente de 17 años con ulceras en glúteos y piernas – dijo señalando a una chica junto a una señora que que vestía una minifalda y una camisa escotada – 39 grados de fiebre con tres días desde que inicio y se desconoce el motivo.

- Yo soy la madre – dijo la señora

- Bueno – dijo Tate – por los síntomas parece algún tipo de infección ¿eres alérgica a algún medicamento?

- No - respondió la chica.

- ¿te han hecho alguna operación? – pregunto Mai, pero esta vez fue la madre quien respondió

- Solo una operación de las amígdalas cuando tenia diez añitos

- Voy al laboratorio para que procesen estos hemocultivos rápidamente – anuncio la doctora Yohko antes de marcharse - inicien manejo de antibióticos empíricos endovenoso

- Necesito levantarte un poco la camisa para ayudarte – le dijo Mai a la paciente pero al hacerlo noto una cicatriz en su cuerpo un tanto inflamada – mira esto Tate

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Tate examinando a la chica

- Dime ¿hace cuanto tiempo te hiciste esa liposucción? – pregunto Mai

- Yo jamás me he hecho eso – se quejo la paciente

- Yo conozco perfectamente ese tipo de cicatrices – anuncio Mai - y no crea que sea conveniente mentir en tu estado

- Es cierto – dijo la madre – ella se hizo la liposucción hace una semana

- Señora ¿y porque usted no comento eso desde el principio? – pregunto Mai molesta

- Mai – la llamo Tate – porque no informas de esto a la doctora Yohko

- En seguida – dijo Mai saliendo de la sala de urgencias

* * *

- ¿desde cuando tiene esos desmayos? – pregunto Yukino al paciente

- Hace 15 días, primero ciento unos dolores de cabeza insoportables comienzo a ver borroso y siento ganas de vomitar

- Probablemente se trate de una hidrocefalia – dijo Yukino – esa puede ser la causa de sus dolores de cabeza y para confirmarlo debemos hacer una serie de exámenes pero no se preocupe lo tratara una especialista ire a buscarla en esto momento permítame – Yukino camino por los pasillos buscando a la doctora Shizuru pero no la encontraba en ningún lugar y en cuanto subió al ascensor se encontró con Mai.

- Mai san por casualidad ¿no ha visto a la doctora Fujino?

- Si ayer en la noche, pero no tan de cerca como Natsuki

- ¿Por qué le molesta tanto el tema Mai san?

- Es que pensé que todos tendríamos las mimas oportunidades y no me parece justo que Natsuki se este aprovechando de su relación con Shizuru de esa manera, aquí todos estamos arriesgándolo todo por ser grandes médicos y nos estamos peleando por las mas grandes cirugías, pero no todos pueden pelear ante las influencias por eso no me parece justo – dijo Mai antes de salir del ascensor

* * *

- Correcto Kukikawa – dijo Shizuru - estaba en lo cierto es una hidrocefalia ¿de que tipo?

- De presión normal – respondió Yukino sin apartar las vista de Shizuru

- ¿y que se debe hacer?

- Una resonancia y si no hay masa habría que hacer una punción lumbar y valorar al paciente nuevamente

- ¿y si el paciente presentara mejoría que hacemos?

- Pues una derivación ventrículo peritoneal una válvula de hacking quizás

- Muy bien entonces esperemos los análisis y según los resultados reserve el quirófano

- Que bien y no tuve que acostarme con nadie – dijo Yukino con sarcasmo

- ¿disculpe? – pregunto Shizuru deteniéndose

- Ho nada doctora es que estoy realmente feliz de asistirla es solo que la celebración va por dentro – respondió totalmente seria Yukino, Shizuru iba a responder algo pero se contuvo al recibir un mensaje en su teléfono.

- Me retiro porque tengo q atender un caso de extrema urgencia

* * *

- Muy bien – dijo Tate – respetamos el porque usted no quiere contarnos sobre la liposucción de su hija pero ella tiene una infección que podría ser gangrenosa y podría ser mortal por eso le pedimos los datos de la clínica en donde fue operada

- Es que verán mi hija se realizo esa operación sin el permiso de su padre, yo la ayude a conseguir el dinero pero se suponía que nadie debe enterarse de esto, es que mi hija quiere ser modelo.

- modelo – repitió Tate – mire señora realmente necesitamos los datos de los médicos y de la clínica la vida de su hija corre peligro

- lo único que puedo hacer doctora es darle esto – dijo la señora entregándole una tarjeta a Mai

- bien Tokiha - le dijo la doctora Yohko - mientras salen los resultados por que no revisa los antecedentes de esta clínica

- si doctora.

* * *

- Doctora – llamo Mai a Yohko - revise los antecedentes de la clínica y parece que todo esta en regla pero quizás no trabajan con las normas higiénicas necesarias creo que la infección proviene de la sala de operaciones si tal vez fuéramos a inspeccionar o algo.

- Doctora Tokiha eso es imposible – explico Yohko - no podemos estar pendiente de otras instituciones nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo

- Pero es solo una niña, nosotros somos médicos tenemos que hacer lo posible por el bienestar de cada paciente

- Si se sigue tomando cada situación tan personal le auguro poco tiempo en esta profesión por ahora solo puedo recomendarle que se concéntrese en lo que podemos hacer desde aquí - ordeno la doctora Yohko antes de irse sin embargo Mai no podía permitir que la vida de una pobre niña acabara tan prematuramente solo por un medico que quería dinero en una clínica de estética barata, Mai salio corriendo escaleras abajo y rápidamente entro a los vestidores y comenzó a cambiarse

- ¿Mai? - pregunto Tate al entrar en los vestidores.

- Tate – le pidió ella - necesito que me acompañes

- Si tu quieres cariño – le dijo Tate galante - te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo

- Quiero ir a esa clínica barata en que operaron a esa niña

- en pleno turno y ¿la doctora Nazi lo sabe?

- Por supuesto que no me mataría.

- Acaso estas loca Mai, podrían suspendernos ¿no te da miedo? – le pregunto confundido

- La ver dad no – respondió decidida

- Entonces que estamos esperando me encanta las mujeres decididas eso si después me lo pagas.

* * *

- Dime Mai ¿Por qué tanto interés en este caso? – le pregunto Tate mientras iban en un taxi

- ¿Recuerdas a Saeko Busujima? – pregunto Mai después de pensarlo un rato

- ¿la modelo? Si la recuerdo era hermosa lastima que muriera tan joven

- Murió por una operación como esta, ella era mi mejor amiga.

- Lo siento no debí preguntar - dijo Tate mirándola de reojo – pero ¿Cómo una doctora y una modelo son amigas?

- No preguntes tanto que ya llegamos

* * *

- Esta descompensada – dijo Natsuki examinando a la joven paciente en ausencia de Mai – estas lesiones están empeorando

- Si – estuvo de acuerdo la doctora Yohko - pero es muy raro que haya una bacteriemia si la operación se la hicieron hace varios días

- Dígame señora ¿su hija ha estado haciendo alguna dieta? – pregunto Natsuki

- Si – respondió la señora orgullosa – mi hija bajo 20 kilos en dos meses matándose de hambre pero lo logro

- Por favor llamen a mi papa – pidió la joven

- Pero mi amor no es necesario – le dijo la madre

- Al contrario – la reto la doctora yohko - si es necesario hay que decirle que su hija se va a operar

- Por favor doctora no lo llame

- Doctora – grito Natsuki – hay shock séptico

- ¿Dónde esta Tokiha? – pregunto la doctora mientras se hacia cargo de la joven

* * *

-¿Asi que aquí es donde se hace el procedimiento? – pregunto Mai

- Pues claro – le respondió una mujer rubia con voz cantarina – como aquí todo es ambulatorio, usted llegaaaa se acuesta en la camillaaaa y luego sigue su vida normal y esto son nuestros productos que vienen – dijo la mujer acercándose aun mostrador para poder leer las etiquetas – de Alemaniaaaaa.

- Fabuloso – respondió Tate – ¿y usted sabe que contienen los productos?

- Si ya sabe – siguió Mai - que es lo que colocan para disolver la grasa

- Hay pues eso tendrá que explicárselo el doctor yo solo se que son los mejores productos a nivel nacional e internacional ahora si me disculpan ya vuelvo

- Ni siquiera tienen ventilación – dijo Mai examinando las estanterías – aquí podría cultivarse cualquier bacteria

- ¿medico general? – por ningún lado veo un titulo de cirujano plástico

- no me sorprende – respondió Mai guardando unas muestras en su bolso hasta que escucharon que alguien se acercaba

- Buenas tarde – dijo un hombre de no mas de 38 años – ustedes deben ser los nuevos clientes quiero decir pacientes

- Si doctor – dijo Tate abrazando a Mai – es que mi reinita quiere ponerse el trasero mas grande- dijo aprontándoselo – y quien soy yo para negárselo

- Si entiendo, entiendo - dijo el doctor tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio mientras Mai Pisaba a Tate por otro lado - ¿y que tipo de prótesis desea?

- La mas grande por supuesto – respondió Tate de manera Machista

- Ya veo – continuo el doctor – reinita te levantas un momento

- ¿reinita? – pregunto Mai

- Reinita ya oíste al doctor – siguió Tate – levantate es necesario que el te vea todo el cuerpecito para ver si puede hacer algo con estos rollitos que tienes

- ¿Cuáles rollitos Cariño? – pregunto Mai con odio

- Doctor – volvió la secretaria - tenemos una emergencia - el hombre salió corriendo al cuarto de junto donde estaba el cuerpo de una mujer en plena operación, Mai y Tate se miraron uno al otro y se acercaron rapidamente a ver que sucedia Tate alejo al medico de un golpe y tomando su lugar.

- ¿que hace idiota? - le grito el doctor

- ¿que hace usted imbécil? esta mujer va a entrar en paro Mai pasame oxigeno rapido

- ¿quiere decir que ustedes son doctores? - pregunto el medico con miedo

- si - respondió Mai - y créame señor que no le va a alcanzar la vida para arrepentirse por lo que le hizo a estas mujeres.

- Mai llama una ambulancia rápido

* * *

- Paciente de 22 años en shock – anuncio Tate mientras se bajaba de la ambulancia – presenta un paro cardiaco después de una liposucción posible perdida excesiva de líquidos o reacción alérgica a la anestesia aun no estoy seguro, Mai busca a la doctora Yohko y dile lo que encontramos

- Si – dijo Mai quien salió corriendo inmediatamente hasta que encontró a la doctora Yohko saliendo de un quirófano y se acerco a ella seguida de la madre de la paciente – doctora Yohko yo se que debe estar molesta conmigo porque no tenia autorización para salir pero tenia toda la razón ese lugar es nido de infecciones mire los medicamentos estas pasados

- Tokiha

- yo traje uno de ellos podemos llevarlos a que los analicen

- Mai… - la llamo Yohko por su nombre sorprendiéndola - ya no hay nada que hacer

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Mai La paciente acaba de morir

- No – dijo la madre detrás de ella –no, no es posible doctora, doctora…

* * *

- Kikukawa Yukino – la llamo Shizuru – quería felicitarla por la operación de hoy realmente ha salido a la perfección – dijo extendiéndole la mano, Yukino dudo un poco pero termino estrechándola a lo cual Shizuru la halo y la abrazo susurrándole al oído – yo se que usted anoche debe haberme visto con Natsuki, pero esto no es lo que usted cree yo no estoy combrandole ninguna especie de favor ni favoreciéndola en ningún aspecto y aunque no es problema de usted ni de nadie mas en este hospital no permitiré que nadie le haga daño a mi Natsuki – termino de decirle sonriéndole amablemente y retirándose del lugar

Shizuru se encamino hasta el estacionamiento del hospital en donde para su sorpresa Natsuki se encontraba sentada sobre su auto esperándola, sin decir nada ambas entraron al vehículo Shizuru arranco y se coloco en la fila de autos que salían del hospital

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Natsuki preocupada

- Si, es solo que hoy ha sido un día muy largo – le respondió Shizuru con una leve sonrisa, Natsuki la acaricio el rostro y se acerco a besarla segundos, minutos, horas ambas perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta que escucharon un sonido en la ventana

- Busquen un lugar mas adecuado para eso – les grito la doctora Yohko - ahora dejen salir - dijo volviendo a su auto Shizuru miro a Natsuki preocupada quien la veía con una expresión de miedo los dias dificiles entre ellas apenas estaban por comenzar

* * *

- Acta de divorcio – leía el joven de cabello negro mientras tomaba una copa de vino – nosotros Reito kanzaki y Shizuru Fujino hemos decidido por mutuo consentimiento solicitar la cesación de los derechos civiles de nuestro matrimonio - el chico quien había leído el papel que estaba sobre su mesa mas de diez veces sonrió y lo tomo con ambas manos rompiéndolo a la mitad – veamos si después de verme de nuevo quieres renunciar

Al decir esto escucho el sonido de las llaves en la puerta principal y el sonido de los pasos de alguien que se acercaba llamaron su atención.

- Shizuru que lindo verte de nuevo – la saludo sin siquiera moverse del lugar

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – pregunto ella molesta

- Querrás decir nuestra casa


End file.
